Videl and Gohan's First Meeting
by UnicornApocalypse
Summary: A short little recap of Videl and Gohan's first meeting.


I felt like writing a little something regarding Videl and Gohan's first meeting because I really love them as a couple. It isn't very original, well actually it is more a retelling then anything, but I had fun writing it (I elaborated some) and I hope you like reading it. I want to and probably will write something a bit more elaborate on their love life, but it will probably be a humorous date or something of a sorts. I haven't decided quite yet. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters.

* * *

"Videl Satan, the daughter of Hercule Satan, the Martial Arts Champion of the World." That is all people thought of when they heard her name and, sadly, she, as well, had become accustomed to the definition the proceeded it. Actually, not only had she accepted it but also it was also where her entire identity had sprouted. Her whole life she had praised her father and blindly acknowledged that it was he and no one other than him that could have defeated that retched creature Cell, which had terrorized the Earth 7 years ago.

It was he that had inspired her to become a Martial Artist and now here she was, protecting the city from the detestable monsters that masqueraded as human beings. And even though she had become famous, not only for her father's accomplishments but own skills, she had, of course, never permitted herself to be haughty or conceited.

It was September and the today was the first day classes were to commence. Needless to say, she had no desire to rush to school and secretly hoped that the police would inform her of some disturbance that was currently taking place in Satan City. (Yes, her father had a city named after him). She carelessly zipped forth in her new yellow jetcopter from capsule corp. when she discovered sirens flashing and a sharp screech. She landed the plane and jumped nimbly onto the sidewalk. Then Videl dashed around the corner and immediately was awestruck at the wreckage before her. There were police everywhere, people running out of the bank, whose windows had been shattered and a car smoking in the distance.

"YOU!" she exclaimed, addressing a tall boy about her age, "Tell me who did this! It hardly looks like police work."

"Oh…. I… uh... I guess I wasn't looking."

'Wasn't looking my ass', she thought to herself, 'you were staring right at the scene.'

"I can't believe I missed it. I should have stopped them…", she said to herself, paying no attention to the boy.

"Oh! Hey Videl! I was wondering when you'd show up. Wasn't that golden fighter amazing," said an old man standing not to far from her.

"Golden fighter! Explain."

"You mean you really didn't see him? He was like some freakish superhuman. I saw him knock down a truck by yelling at it! Actually, I assumed he was a buddy of yours since he went to your high school."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. He had a badge just like yours."

"All the kids at school have to wear this thing… Well if he really goes there, I will find him."

She abandoned the old man and resumed her drive. She had barely arrived on time but still managed to seat herself next to Erasa, one of her friends. Videl sat and vaguely listened to the raptures of her friends, paying a minute amount of attention until she heard "Golden Fighter".

She was about to ask when the teacher walked in to introduce a new student. She watched as a fairly cute but nerdy looking boy walked through the door. He then awkwardly stated that his name was Gohan. Erasa burst forth with a million inquiries about the new student and before Videl could make any objection, she had invited him to sit with them. But, she had to admit that she kind of looked forward to meeting him.

Gohan was incredibly nervous, and with good reason. He had never previously attended a public school in his life and he wasn't exactly the best at casual conversation. How could he be? He was only 16 and had already defeated the world's, may even the universe's, most deadly threat, Cell, seen the death of his father…twice, and had faced death by himself countless times.

Of course, Gohan, as humble as he was, never regarded any of this as extraordinary, even as he stumbled up the stairs towards his seat and the girl whom had invited him. He climbed the stairs and within a moment discovered he girl's name was Erasa.

He looked at her and smiled but suddenly recognized the girl he had seen early this morning at the bank. Then he was introduced, her name was Videl and her father was, ironically none other than, the coward, Hercule Satan. Gohan was shocked. Erasa continued and suddenly Videl exclaimed,

"So you're the guy!" Gohan was confused. "Yeah! You're the guy I met outside the bank this morning"

"Yes, I am"

"Wow! You mean where the gold fighter vanished?" Erasa interrupted.

"Who? The Gold Fighter? Is he a celebrity too?"

"Where are you from? You're out of the gossip loop. He's a crime fighter with super strength and magic powers. They say he looks like a teenage boy except he has glowing hair."

Gohan blushed. It had been only 5 hours since he entered the city and they had already made a legend out of him. How embarrassing. Then Videl stated that he had the same outfit as the golden fighter. Gohan stared at the young woman in shock. This was not good. She was going to be hard to deal with.

Thus our story of the young couple begins.


End file.
